1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an intraocular pressure detecting device. Particularly, the present invention relates to an intraocular pressure detecting device capable of determining an intraocular pressure detection area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional intraocular pressure detecting device for testing and controlling eye fluid pressure includes a surgical apparatus for penetrating into eyeballs. A fluid pressure convertor is installed on the surgical apparatus, such that when the surgical apparatus penetrates the eye, the fluid pressure convertor is positioned near the opening. Since the opening communicates with the interior of the eye, the fluid pressure convertor is able to react to the change in fluid pressure within the eye and correspondingly generate a signal to reflect such change in fluid pressure. In other words, conventional intraocular pressure measuring devices are devices invasive to the eye and are generally unwelcomed by the general public.
Recent generations of intraocular pressure detecting devices include non-invasive devices that are slowly displacing the conventional invasive intraocular pressure detecting devices. Non-invasive intraocular pressure detecting devices can be classified as contact or non-contact forms. In either forms, an external force is exerted on the cornea in order to extrapolate an intraocular pressure measurement from the relationship between the external force and the deformation of the cornea. However, research has shown that the curvature as well as the thickness of the cornea provides a certain margin of error in the actual intraocular pressure readings. Therefore, it is of major significance to the current industry to research and develop intraocular pressure detecting devices capable of determining appropriate intraocular pressure detection areas.